Yu-Gi-Oh DUA
by Pokemaster Ace
Summary: The Duel University of America is the highest rated duel academy in the world. Join Savi Rusk and Rin Tori as they get into the biggest mess in the world. This story will surprise you... Rated T for language and violent content. The disclaimer in chapter 1 is the disclaimer for the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: DUA**

**Chapter 1: A Good Day to Duel Hard**

**Me: The booster packs in this aren't real booster packs. I only own OCs and fake booster packs.  
**

* * *

Savi Rusk (age 15) awoke. He has black hair that has some streaks of white and gold eyes. He has a black barcode tattoo almost directly underneath his right eye. His complection is a bit tanner than pale. And he is Russian. He jumps up out of bed and changes into his black T-shirt and dark grey pants. He snaps his spike braclet around his left wrist. He stepped outside after putting on his black, leather, steel toed boots and his duel disk, which was currently a spike braclet with a triangular thing on it. He carried his deck in a grey metal box. He walked around in the cold, Russin Winter with his right thumb in his right pocket. A dark purple ball of light escaped from the box and began slowly flying around his head. "Savi, when are we gonna duel again?" the light asked, having a deep, evil, masculain voice, "I thirst for more blood." "We'll duel soon." Savi replied to the light. The light went back into the deck box.

_An hour later..._

Savi didn't think he could last much longer. Everyone was talking so loudley. "Hey, Savi-kun!" a girl exclaimed from behind the goth teen. His anger went away. "What is it, Rin?" Savi asked the girl. Rin Tori (age 14) has brown hair and green eyes. She wears a pink scarf around her neck. She also wears a white button up shirt with blue stripes at the collar and a blue skirt. She has two ribbons in her hair that go from her small pigtails down to her knees. She is caucasian. And she is Japanese. "Check out my new card!" she said as she waved a card in Savi's face. The card was Trance the Magic Swordsman (ATK/2600 DEF/200 Lv:6). "Awesome, ya' got Trance!" Savi spoke, "But check out my new card." He held up a card. The card was the spell Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force. "Wow! You've got Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force!" Rin exclaimed, "How did you get that card, Savi-kun?" "I bought a booster pack Xyz Master. And it contained Goblindbergh(ATK/1400 DEF/0 Lv:4), Kagetokage(ATK/1100 DEF/1500 Lv:4), Numbe 39: Utopia(ATK/2500 DEF/2000 XYZ Rank:4), Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction(ATK/3000 DEF/3000 XYZ Rank:3), and Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force." Savi explained. He put his cards away.

_Later, in the good old USA..._

"And now, let the opening ceremony duel begin!" the announcer announced.

Savi:4000LP

Rin:4000LP

"I'll start this, I draw!" Savi shouted.

"First I play Reinforcement of the Army! Now I get to add 1 level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster to my hand!" Savi took his deck out of his black bat wing shaped duel disk that has five white spikes for the monster summoning areas. He looked threw it, then smirked. "I choose Goblindbergh! Now I summon him to the field!" Three Goblins in planes carrying a giant metal box. "And thanks to his special abillity I special summon Gambler of Legend(ATK/500 DEF/1400 Lv:4)!" The metal box crashed into the ground and all eight walls fell down in opposite directions. In the middle of it was an old western man with a coin. "And since I normal summoned Goblindebergh, thanks to Kagetokage's special abillity, I can special summon him to the field!" A shadow salamander came out of the shadows.

"Shit, not that move!" Rin shouted. "Yup, that move! I activate Gambler of Legend's special abillity! I flip three coins!" One came up heads, the other two came up tails. "Dammit! I discard Goblindbergh!"

Goblindbergh exploded.

"I place three cards face down and end my turn!" Savi said, putting his last three cards in his hand facedown in his duel disk and ended his turn.

"My turn, I draw!" Rin shouted as she drew a card from her deck in her grey version of Savi's duel disk. "First I activate Pot of Greed! I get to draw two cards!" Rin drew two cards. "Next I activate Yami!" Rin announced as she put a card faceup in her duel disk's field spell compartment. The battle field transformed into a dark, black, purple, and red waistland. Gambler of Legend gains 200 ATK and DEF. "Now I summon a monster in facedown defense mode!"

An upside down and sideways card apeared in the battle field. "I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Rin finished.

Savi drew a card. "I activate Gambler of Legend's special abillity! I flip three coins!" All three coins landed on heads. "Shit." Rin spoke. "Yes! Your monsters are destroyed!" Savi spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Opening**

Savi:4000LP

Rin:4000LP

"Now I attack you directly with Gambler of Legend and Kagetokage!"Savi announced, putting a card in his duel disk.

Gambler of Legend flicked his coin and it went flying at Rin like it was shot out of a rail cannon. It collided with Rin and exploded. Then the coin reformed and went back to Gambler of Legend.

Savi:4000LP

Rin:4000-700=3300LP

Kagetokage's eyes began glowing red and lasers shot out and struck Rin. Rin cringed and fell back.

Savi:4000LP

Rin:3300-1100=2200LP

"I end my turn!" Savi finished.

"I draw!" Rin spoke. "First I summon Jirai Gumo(ATK/2200 DEF/100 Lv:4) in attack mode! Now he attacks Gambler of legend! And I activate his special ability! Before attacking I flip a coin! If I call it wrong, then I loose half my life points before attacking! I call Heads!" She flips a coin. It landed tails. "Fuck!"

Savi:4000LP

Rin:2200-half=1100

Jirai Gumo charges in...

"Not so fast, I activate Lightning Vortex!" Savi calls out, "I discard Poisonous Winds from my hand! Now Jirai Gumo is destroyed!" Jirai Gumo shatters into a million pecies. Rin grunts in frustration. "I end my turn."

Savi smirks as he draws a card. "I drew one of the three cards I wanted. Not like I can use it right now. Now Kagetokage! Attack Rin! Go Kage Beam!"

Kagetokage shoots Rin with lasers that come from it's eyes.

Savi:4000LP

Rin:1100-1100=0LP

"Savi wins!" the announcer announces.

DP(Duel Points) EARNED:  
Prize: 500  
Turn bonus(100 DP per turn(1000 for 1 turn)): 400  
_No damadge: 1000_  
_Exactly zero: 1000_  
_Special summon_(500 DP per special summon)_: 1000_  
_New Bonus_(in _italics_(500 DP per New Bonus))_: 2000_  
TOTAL: 5900DP  
"Savi gets 5900 DP for the win!" the announcer says.

Savi's duel disk screen flashes on and says [DP:5900]. "Now remember, you can use Duel Points at Acadmey store here at Duel University of America! Now have a great year!"


End file.
